spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SBSP, Season 10 / fanon
Season 10 (2015-2016) 1001 : CAPTURED THE STAR ~ Plankton kidnaps Patrick Star and makes a clone of Patrick for Plankton to masquerade in and fool SpongeBob into giving him secret information on the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The real Patrick Star is being held captive at the Chum Bucket and must escape and stop Plankton or the Krabby Patties move on to the Chum Bucket. AIRDATE : September 8, 2015 1002 : SQUID STRESSED OUT ~ Squidward's blood pressure gets dangerously high after him hollering at SpongeBob and Patrick to shut up all the time when they are playing. Squidward needs to relax and find a leisure activity that is relaxing and to avoid the two idiots making his pressure go high or he ends up in Dr. Gill Gillam's office. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick are bubble blowing, playing bash the rock on the friends head, and other dangerous games giving Squidward stress. AIRDATE : September 8, 2015 1003 : SANDY'S SUPREME SCORES ~ Sandy is on a record of achieving great scores in soccer games and football games at the Bikini Bottom Recreational Center. She encourages SpongeBob to join her team until she learns that he was forced onto the other team which is called The Chum Bucket Losers led by Plankton. She doesn't want to own SpongeBob in football but she also does not want his team to win, she has to decide which football team she is loyal to or she is out of the game forever. AIRDATE : September 22, 2015 1004 : TREE TROUBLES ~ Sandy Cheeks and SpongeBob have a crazy game of karate in the treedome but SpongeBob's "Annihilator Spin" move he learned from Sandy ends up destroying the treedome flooding the area. Sandy is just about able to get in her air suit but she wants SpongeBob as well as Patrick to go to the store quickly and buy 800 pounds of glass to build a new treedome under an hour before her tree gets completely soaked up. SpongeBob and Patrick go to the store but it is crowded due to a sale on flatscreen TV's. They must get through the crowd, buy the glass, and get to Sandy before her tree is done for. Can they do it? Yes, they did and it was a miracle. AIRDATE : September 22, 2015 1005 : TWO MILLION ORDEAL ~ Mr.Krabs has just earned his two millionth dollar! But then he is in immediate trouble when Squidward takes the dollar and uses it to torture Krabs until Squid gets respect from his job much to Krabs's dismay. SpongeBob must change Squidward's mind before Mr.Krabs goes crazy. AIRDATE : October 6, 2015 1006 : THE TRUTH OF FAILURE ~ Plankton is summoned by Bikini Bottom's biggest crime boss and threatens to give Plankton "the truth of failure" if Plankton fails to give the crime boss one stolen krabby patty. Plankton then turns to The Dirty Bubble himself for advice on how to make better evil plans to steal krabby patties and feed them to jerky crime bosses. TDB and Plankton decide to work together to avoid failure. TDB will trap Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob in his dirty air pocket while Plankton gets the krabby patty out of the kitchen. SpongeBob tries to find a needle in his pocket to pop TDB and foil Plankton's plan. Eventually, this succeeded, Plankton failed again, and was given the "the truth of failure." AIRDATE : October 6, 2015 1007 : SPONGE-TRICK ~ SpongeBob and Patrick make a bet by trading places for the day and see who has the more complicated life. Patrick dressed in SpongeBob's uniform and has to do all of the chores in the pineapple, feed Gary, control the alarm clock, organize books in the library, clean the bed sheets every night to avoid dirt and grime, and go to work at the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, SpongeBob dressed in Patrick's uniform and has to be as lazy as possible, make the rock as big of a pigsty as possible, eat donuts for dinner every night until the bet's over, fix the terrible TV every hour, and stick to the top of the rock to sleep. Oh and annoy Squidward as well. After 30 days, the two end the bet by concluding that both their lives are complicated and they switch back at the end of the episode. AIRDATE : October 20, 2015 1008 : PLANET SQUID ~ Squidward accidentally wonders onto Sandy's rocket thinking it is just a statue and he becomes a stowaway on the rocket while Sandy drives the rocket through Space to reach a planet inhabited by alien squids and their boring daily lives. When the rocket lands on Planet Squid, Sandy finds out Squidward stowed away in the back and got angry. She put a spacesuit on him since it was too late to go back and they begin meeting alien squids that Squidward immediately begins relating to. After a conversation, Squidward loves Planet Squid and tells Sandy that he is never leaving. Sandy must convince Squidward to return to Bikini Bottom or she is stuck on the alien planet as well since she leaves no one behind. Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob does both his cooking duties and Squidward's cashier duties at the Krusty Krab for Mr.Krabs to earn more money. AIRDATE : October 20, 2015 1009 : GONE WITH THE MONEY ~ Mr.Krabs discovers something awesome below the Krusty Krab that he has never ever ever seen before and is surprised; a huge vault of 1 million dollar bills which Krabs refers to as Money Heaven. He then jumps into this heaven but soon sinks into the huge fat stack of cash and SpongeBob recruits a reluctant Squidward to help save Krabs before he suffocates in the stack. AIRDATE : November 3, 2015 1010 : A PEARL WORTH DIAMONDS ~ Spongebob,Patrick,Squidward,Mr.Krabs,Pearl,and Plankton discover an inanimate pearl object on the goo lagoon beach and all find out that it is worth over many diamonds. They all want this pearl, SpongeBob wants to buy a golden spatula with it, Patrick wants to buy krabby patties with it, Squidward wants to buy fame and fortune with it, Mr.Krabs just wants to keep it for his own greed, Pearl herself wants to buy the mall with it, and Plankton wants to buy a giant robot to rule Bikini Bottom with the pearl. Each of the characters begin fighting who gets the valuable pearl. Eventually, they split up and whoever wins "a staring contest and beats everyone else wins the pearl!" They all agree and start the contest to get this pearl. Who wins it? Patrick did since he is a staring master. He bought krabby patties with the pearl and wasted all the diamonds angering the rest of the characters. AIRDATE : November 3, 2015 1011 : ROCK FANCY! ~ Patrick Star starts watching the House Fancy show after overhearing Squidward enjoying the show. Patrick gets into it as well and decides to have Nicholas Withers see his rock house and rate it. But Patrick then realizes it needs to be cleaned up and look fancy otherwise Withers declares, "HOUSE NOT FANCY!" Patrick has SpongeBob come over to clean the rock and make it fancy for Withers, Squidward overhears this and tries to dirty up Patrick's rock so he gets the house not fancy declaration and Squidward gets the house fancy award again. SpongeBob must stop Squidward from ruining their duties but he also needs to help Patrick fancy up his rock before Withers show up. He is in a bit of a loophole. AIRDATE : November 17, 2015 1012 : WANTS TO QUIT ~ Squidward Tentacles wants to finally quit his low payed job at the Krusty Krab so he can begin to pursue his career in creativity. But Squidward is also low on his bill and his power is about to be shut off. He is stuck in a loophole of either quitting his job and sending his power into peril or has to continue his suffering at the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, SpongeBob struggles with organizing dishes in the kitchen. AIRDATE : November 17, 2015 1013 : BUBBLE BASS FOR BATH ~ Bubble Bass is the Bikini Bottom citizen selected by the mayor to take the cleanest shower and be the cleanest fish in the sea which will earn him fame and fortune. Although Bubble Bass has been seeking fame and fortune for a long time, he didn't want it to be in the form of Bubble Baths since he hates being clean. Bubble Bass wants fortune though so he turns to his long time enemy SpongeBob for help on how to be more hygienic in order to get his prize and he temporarily ceases his rivalry with SpongeBob for this opportunity, after this is done whether he earns his prize or not, he and SpongeBob will return to their old ways. AIRDATE : December 1, 2015 1014 : BIKINI JERK ~ The 15th annual Jerk Boy selection is back in Bikini Bottom. The Jerk Boys are a pack of five jerky men that select one citizen in Bikini Bottom to be the biggest jerk of their town. Their three candidates are Bubble Bass, Squidward Tentacles, and Plankton. Squilliam Fancyson is endorsing Bubble Bass, SpongeBob is endorsing Squidward much to Squid's dismay, and Karen is endorsing Plankton. The jerkiest citizen that wins will get mayonnaise dumped all over their heads and be forced to participate in an embarrassing shindig dance. The three jerks selected all try their best to actually lose to avoid public embarrassment. : AIRDATE : December 1, 2015 1015 : CRUISE FOR A FRIEND ~ SpongeBob gets a free ticket in his mailbox to go on a 10-day luxury cruise on Bikini Bottom's newest and fanciest cruise ship. He selects Patrick to come with him on the vacation causing Gary the snail to have a babysitter, Krabs to have someone fill in for SpongeBob during his absence, and Squidward to throw a party for SpongeBob's absence. Plankton however is angry that SpongeBob did not pick him since Mr.Krabs gave SpongeBob the formula to guard with his life so he can take a 10-day break from Plankton. After three hours, Plankton creates an iceberg mobile and drives it through the lagoon so he can try to sink the ship SpongeBob and Patrick are on and steal the formula. AIRDATE : December 15, 2015 1016 : WEAKENED STARFISH ~ Mr.Krabs is fed up with Patrick not paying for his Krabby Patties, Mr.Krabs then challenged Patrick to a fist fight behind the dumpster at exactly 3:30 PM and no later than 3:30. Patrick said he is tough but then he saw Mr.Krabs's biceps which are even more impressive and he can totally own Patrick in the fight. Patrick, weak and scared, turns to SpongeBob for help. SpongeBob allows Patrick to use his weight exercise set but SpongeBob claimed that he is strongly against violence, Sandy also agrees after SpongeBob called her about this. Meanwhile, Squidward desperately is looking for his video camera in his house to record Patrick being beat up. The time then comes, Patrick is worried, Krabs is pumped and ready, Squidward is ready to film, and SpongeBob and Sandy angrily stare at Krabs for this violent ordeal. Will Patrick win or lose, find out. AIRDATE : December 15, 2015 1017 : MUSICAL SQUID ~ Squidward wants to get better at playing the clarinet, so he starts taking clarinet lessons at Music School only to learn that Squilliam is his teacher. It is proven too late to exit the class. Squilliam decides to totally make Squidward fail while he teaches the rest of the students Grade A music. Squidward however said he is not going to succeed. Meanwhile, SpongeBob buys new clothes for Patrick and Sandy as a late Christmas present. AIRDATE : December 29, 2015 1018 : SPONGE-TUNES ~ Mr.Krabs freely without paying negotiates with the Bikini Bottom radio station to get SpongeBob a Sunday Job to work the records for stations 99.7, 11.83, and 55.26. SpongeBob is happy since he is always bored on Sunday and Patrick is busy with his family every Sunday but now Sunday will have meaning in his life plus this record job will gain extra money for both the radio station and the Krusty Krab. But SpongeBob is confused on how to put on the music since the controls are complicated in his little office. He knows how to speak in the microphones but that's it, he needs help to learn the records or he will be fired. AIRDATE : December 29, 2015 1019 : A SQUIRREL'S LOVE ~ Sandy finally falls in love with Goo Lagoon LifeGuard, Larry the Lobster. Sandy selects SpongeBob to buy all good presents from the Barg-N-Mart so she can give it to Larry and see if he accepts her love for him. SpongeBob however is starting to feel jealous since he feels Larry is not a right match for Sandy. Will he say this to Sandy or accept this sudden love, figure it out. AIRDATE : January 12, 2016 1020 : OLD PEOPLE BANNED ~ Fearing that progress of Bikini Bottom's future is slowing down instantly, the mayor decides to kick out and ban all the older people of Bikini Bottom. This includes Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Old Man Jenkins, Mabel, Cannonball Jenkins, Mr.Krabs, and many other elderlies. SpongeBob and Patrick are appalled by this new law and try everything to convince the mayor to let the elderlies back in the city. AIRDATE : January 12, 2016 1021 : GREEDY KRABS ~ Mr.Krabs gets even more greedy after stealing one of The Flying Dutchman's treasure chests, robbing a gold mine, and even going as far as stealing an old lady's purse. The Flying Dutchman, The Gold Keeper, and the Old Lady demand that SpongeBob steal back their treasures from Krabs before his greed reaches 100%. If the greed gets to 100%, The Flying Dutchman threatened that he will steal Krabs' soul and lock it in Davy Jones Locker for eternity. SpongeBob desperately tries to get the items from his selfish boss and return them to their proper owners before the 100% mark arrives. AIRDATE : January 26, 2016 1022 : SEASHELL SMEASHELL ~ Patrick Star is challenged by SpongeBob to find and collect over 300 seashells on Goo Lagoon Beach under one and a half hour, if he fails, he will put on a pink dress, lipstick, and a tiara and sing the ABC song in front of the Krusty Krab customers. Patrick said, "YOU'RE ON, SQUAREPANTS!" After 1 and 1/2 hour, Patrick collected 299 seashells and at the last second found the 300th seashell and collected it. A not amused SpongeBob then has to put on the pink dress, lipstick, tiara, and sing a baby song in front of his own customers. AIRDATE : January 26, 2016 1023 : THE GREAT SEAHORSE RACE (sequel to The Great Snail Race) ~ Mystery the seahorse returns to Bikini Bottom just in time for the first day of Spring. Squidward finds her on his morning stroll and then notices a flyer hanging on a tree saying that there is a great seahorse race and whoever wins earns any prize they can dream of. Squidward happily thinks of growing hair and then takes a flower and lures Mystery back to his house with it. He tricks the seahorse into thinking she will get a flower soufflet if she helps him win the great seahorse race. SpongeBob overhears this and he and Patrick attempt to get Mystery out of Squidward's arms and into theirs and give proper treatment to the seahorse instead of taking her for granted. But SpongeBob knows that the only way to get Mystery from Squidward is to enter the race himself. SpongeBob shape-shifts his body into a seahorse shape and has Patrick be the rider. Patrick and SpongeBob enter the race to beat Squidward and Mystery. SpongeBob and Patrick have to win before Mystery finds out the sick truth. AIRDATE : March 22, 2016 1024 : IWUMBO ~ Patrick Star is given an expensive i-shellphone as a best friends present from SpongeBob. After SpongeBob leaves, Patrick notices one of the apps is App Maker. Patrick then has a great idea! After six straight hours in the making, Patrick creates and publishes his first digital app called the IWumbo which allows i-shellphone users to record them saying I Wumbo, You Wumbo, He She Me, We Wumbo! Wumbo, Wumbiling. After one month passes, the IWumbo app is gaining millions to billions of dollars! Mr.Krabs meanwhile hears this on the news and learns Patrick is the moneymaker. Mr.Krabs decides to invest in Patrick's wumbology by selfishly gaining three sections of the profit. Patrick needs to immediately decide if he wants Mr.Krabs to be his business partner or if he should go solo. AIRDATE : March 22, 2016 1025 : THE IDIOT TRADE ~ SpongeBob and Patrick trade their idiocies again but instead of trading lives like they did in Sponge-Trick. They trade their behaviors to prank Squidward. Squidward is however once again fed up with their way of living and attempts to evict them out of the neighborhood by himself using finance and trial and error. However, in the trade, SpongeBob and Patrick had also increased their level of stupidity even more and ignore Squidward's "finance." Will Squidward convince them to get lost or will he suffer another 15 years of pain and agony? AIR-DATE : March 29, 2016 1026 : CHEAPSKATE AUCTION ~ Mr.Krabs converts the front Krusty Krab Parking Lot and tries to auction off old junk to customers in hopes of gaining more money for the Krusty Krab. He then appoints SpongeBob to be the auctioneer and sell the items. Plankton also observed this with his mega telescope and seizes this opportunity to get in another disguise, buy the items from SpongeBob, and return to the Chum Bucket Laboratory to combine all the items and create something "big" to destroy the Krusty Krab and steal the formula. Will SpongeBob discover Plankton or doom the Krusty Krab? Figure it out AIR-DATE : March 29, 2016 1027 : THE RISE OF EVIL ~ The Dirty Bubble, Man-Ray, Plankton, a hypocrite, and a robber team up to wreak havoc across Bikini Bottom and torture the innocent. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, and Larry the Lobster also team up to stop the dynamic evil-six. Which side will win and what is the fate of Bikini Bottom going to be? AIR-DATE : April 5, 2016 1028 : CHUM KITCHEN ~ Plankton employs Patrick to cook the chum on a sticks at the Chum Bucket in hopes of getting rid of them since they are way too unpopular. However, Patrick changes up the recipe a bit by adding hot spices to the chum which will make it spicy but also let it have flavor. Plankton tries it reluctantly at first but then realizes how good chum got with Patrick on the Chum Bucket team. Plankton laughs evilly and then starts advertising his new product within the city gaining customers which makes Mr.Krabs really concerned. When SpongeBob finds out Patrick is Plankton's new path to success. SpongeBob attempts to get Patrick back on his side before he runs the krabby patties out of business. AIRDATE : April 5, 2016 1029 : SPONGEBOB, SQUIDWARD, AND THE WORM (sequel to Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm) ~ SpongeBob is bubble blowing with Patrick outside and they start going crazy with their bubble creations creating havoc and craziness which bothers Squidward greatly. Then, Squidward for reasons unknown remembered when SpongeBob had to accompany Sandy to take down an abominable worm that almost destroyed Bikini Bottom. Squidward has an idea to shut up SpongeBob and Patrick. He invites the two idiots in his house and tells them a fake story telling the possible events after Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm. He mentions that the worm did in fact survive the fall and went into hiding when crushed Bikini Bottomites regained consciousness after being crushed by the worm. The worm then had finally emerged from his hiding spot and is seeking SpongeBob right now for revenge. SpongeBob as well as Patrick both get scared and they run out the door to prepare for the worm leaving Squidward in extreme laughter. Later, as Squidward returns from the store with his groceries, he sees his house completely gone! He angrily walks to SpongeBob's house and complains to him about his missing house. But SpongeBob claimed that he did not mess with Squid's house and proved it with a lie detector. Squidward did not accuse Patrick since he knows Patrick has nothing in his house to do such a thing. Squidward then thinks it the worm and his fake story turned out to be real after all since no normal sea creature did this. Squidward, much to his dismay, recruits SpongeBob to go to the same spot where the worm was last seen. They arrive and see the worm! The worm was chomping on what was left of Squidward's house making the two scream and causing the worm to chase them. They run through an empty desert with the worm starting to gain up on them. Squidward however thinks ahead and literally just realized that he brought his clarinet and plays it stopping the worm and making it scream in pain. The worm finally gives up and goes away leaving the two alone. Squidward then flips out as he has no house anymore but SpongeBob said that he can take the replica he made in the other episode, Squid's Visit and transform that into his house. Squidward reluctantly agreed. The two return to Conch Street and go home and rest. AIRDATE : April 12, 2016 Category:Articles by anonymous users Category:2015 Category:Fanon projects